Ain't No Sunshine
by Almandine-Azaleea
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have a fight over her returning to her era, and it leads Inuyasha to do some thinking....Fluffy, sorta, bit of drabble. IxKag


**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters of the following story. Also I don't own the song 'Ain't no Sunshine (When She's Gone)'. This belongs to Bill Withers.

**Note:** Thank you to Lyr-X for the lyrics

* * *

** Ain't no Sunshine**

"Sit! Sit! SIT!" Kagome turned on her heel and jumped into the well leaving behind a very flattened Inuyasha.  
"Baka Inu!"1 she muttered as she walked briskly up to her room. Yes, Inuyasha had managed to upset her for the umpteenth time that day. This time he had implied, no, not implied, asserted that she had no right to leave, unless he gave her permission!

"The nerve of that overbearing baka!" she huffed, angrily blowing a strand of hair from her eyes.

**_ On the other side of the well………………………………………………………_**

**_  
_**

Slowly recovering from his very uncomfortable position Inuyasha stared after Kagome, cursing at himself internally.  
"Damn! Well, that was a smart thing. Now she is gone, and she is angry with me. And my back is killing me. Oh, this is turning out to be a great day" he mumbled.

_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
It's not warm when she's away  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
And she's always gone too long anytime  
She goes away _

"Kagome…" he whispered, his eyes softened at the very thought of her. He hadn't meant to be mean, but he didn't want her to leave…but of course, he would never tell her the real reason. He missed her. It was as simple as that. Kagome gosad Inuyasha.

_Wonder this time where she's gone  
Wonder if she's gone to stay  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
And this house just ain't a home   
Anytime she goes away _

With Kagome there was never any guarantee. She could come back one day later or an hour later, or a week later if she was angry with him, which in this instance she most certainly was. This only made him want to keep her there, with him; which she didn't respond very well to, and usually made **her** want to leave. Oh, it was a vicious cycle.

_And I know, I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know, I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know, I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know, I know I know, I know, I know _

_Hey I'll leave the young thing alone  
But ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
Only darkness everyday _

Much as he hated to admit it to anyone he had to admit to himself that he depended on her being there. The very thought would have made him snort a few months beforehand, but now…

"Argh! What's the point…" dejectedly he sat down. And still memories of Kagome came pouring. Maybe, just maybe, next time he saw her he would apologise, or tell her his reasons, or, or, or make it up to her somehow…when she came back. After all, she always came back, even if she sometimes took her time.  
"But what if she won't come back this time? It will be all your fault…" The thought made his heart stop for an instant. Saddened, he bowed his head and let himself be taken up by his memories.

_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
And this house just ain't no home  
Anytime she goes away  
Anytime she goes away  
Anytime she goes away   
Anytime she goes away _

**_ Back to the future………………………………………………………………………_**

Kagome stared at the geometry book cursing the fact that all the theorems in there looked like ancient Egyptian. Backwards. (A/N Don't be angry with me. I like the Egyptian culture and language, but hieroglyphics are hard- hence the comparison. Please do not be offended, however if you choose to be offended, I apologise.)  
Slowly her mind dragged her back to her other big problem. Inuyasha.  
"Why does he have to be so…so…so…argh…Inuyasha!" Now she couldn't concentrate, not that it made a difference as far as geometry was concerned. She scowled at the book, then something clicked…maybe…just maybe Inuyasha was as confused as she was. This thought saw her running towards the well and, just as she was jumping in, something else occurred to her: maybe he wasn't confused. Still, it was too late to turn around now.

**_ On the other side of the well……………………………………………………….._**

Inuyasha's nose twitched catching a trace of Kagome's smell. That was another problem. Her smell always lingered, making it even harder for him to ignore her absence. This time though, he wouldn't raise his head. "Well, she won't be back for a while," he figured "might as well try and 'reflect' on what a sentimental fool I've become…" He sighed softly. "Just once, just once I wanna apologise to her, and not make her angry with me…Well, if she ever comes back I'll…"

"Inuyasha" the softly spoken words startled him, and he found himself pulling Kagome close to him in a tight hug. Then as he took in her wonderful scent, he leaned forward and whispered in her ear:

"I missed you. Bout time you came back…"

Kagome smiled.

"…wench"

Ah yes, some things would never change.

* * *

Note: 1. Baka Inu stupid dog 

Ok, granted this is not my best work, still….let me know what you think ok? R+R. I mean it. I'm tired of seeing 2-3 reviews max when I know my story has been accessed more than 100 times. Come on people, it's just common courtesy.


End file.
